Memories: Karuna Kenero's past
by Blackrose in the Moonlight
Summary: A redo! Karuna wasn't my first last name, Inuzaki was. I'm Karuna Kenero; I'm a symbol of shame in my village, I have no friends, I barely talk, I stand in the shadows instead of the light, I distant myself from people and you too shouldn't get close to me. Because no good ever comes upon the people around me or the people I care for. It's not like I wanted this but it's my fate.
1. Prologue Part One

**Prologue Part One**

_**Long time ago the Karuna Clan and the Matsubara Clan are known as the strongest twin clans on their land. The members of both clans are all relatives.**_

_**The Karuna Clan is the branch family of the main family, the Matsubara Clan.**_

_**The Karuna Clan is known for their speed, unwavering loyalty, calmness and how they manage to keep the reckless Matsubara members in place. The members of the Karuna Clan has natural white or grey coloured hair and their eyes are the colour of the grey shades (like black, dark grey, light grey).**_

_**The Matsubara Clan is known for their strength, courage, recklessness, pride and their sense of justice. The members of the Matsubara Clan has dark or green shade coloured hair (like raven, black, dark green) and their eyes are the colour of green shades.**_

_**The main purpose the Karuna Clan exist is to serve and protect the Matsubara Clan with their life. So the Karuna Clan is usually labelled as 'the servant clan' or 'the loyal guard dog' by the other clans.**_

_**If a child from the Karuna Clan is born on the same year or if they are near the same age as one of the Matsubara Clan's kid, that Karuna child will most likely become that Matsubara kid's servant for life.**_

_**There're two other clans who is on quite friendly term with the Matsubara and Karuna Clan, they are the Akatsutsumi Clan and Gotokuji Clan. The members of the Akatsutsumi Clan are all very energetic and clever, the members has brown shade coloured hairs with pink shade coloured eyes. The Gotokuji Clan is all kind-hearted and gentle, the members have blonde shade coloured hair and blue shade coloured eyes.**_

_**For centuries the Matsubara Clan and Karuna Clan lived among the other clans peacefully, sometimes the clans fight each other but the clans still treated each other fairly. Soon the Matsubara, Karuna, Akatsutsumi and Gotokuji Clans became the four strongest clans on their land; the four clans formed a strong alliance so the others clans didn't dare try to overthrow them.**_

_**But then some outsiders known as the Red Dragon Tribe came to their land, they threatened the clans to hand over their land or bow down to them.**_

_**The clans sent out four strong warriors from the four great clans to defeat the Red Dragon Tribe. **_

_**Kao**__** from the strong Matsubara Clan, a male with dark green eyes, and short light green hair with two longer strands on each side of his face. **__**Konaro**__** from the fast Karuna Clan, a male with long messy white hair in a low ponytail with dark grey eyes (He is Kao's servant for life). **__**Motoko**__** from the clever Akatsutsumi Clan, a muscled male with brownish-orange hair in a high ponytail that reaches his mid-back and has pinkish-red eyes. **__**Miyoki**__** from the graceful Gotokuji Clan, a female with long pale blond hair in high pigtails and light blue eyes. **_

_**The four friends set out and chased the Red Dragon Tribe away, as they reached the border of their land one of the Red Dragon's ambushes tried to kill the four, but surprisingly Konaro saved the other three warriors and they successfully drove away the Red Dragon together.**_

_**Kao, Konaro, Motoko and Miyoki became 'The Four Protectors'. Konaro is known as the 'Saviour' ever since.**_

_**But they all never know that more disasters are on the way.**_

_**One day when Kao went to a neighbouring clan to look for herbs for his sick fiancée, he didn't know that hell will break loose; he didn't even think about his loyal servant, Konaro, will use this chance and destroy his whole clan.**_

A young man rode on his horse through the forest after climbing down a mountain. The hood of his dark green cape covered up his bright green hair as his horse trotted through the green forest.

Matsubara Kao sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes, very soon he will be home with his clan. He'll finally see his beloved fiancée getting better. He can even go horse racing with his friends Konaro, Motoko and Miyoki again.

He frowned slightly when Konaro came to mind, two weeks ago when he was leaving the village his white-haired friend seem to be acting a little odd. Konaro grew up right alongside Kao; they are like brothers so of course Kao can see something was bothering his servant.

Kao shook his head to clear out his mind, Konaro is the most loyal person Kao have ever met, he was lucky to have the fast warrior as his servant for life.

Kao's mind drifted off back to his fiancée, she seems so pale when he left, and he hopes she's still fine. Her name is Kaya, she has long raven hair with the most beautiful emerald eyes; she is the beauty of the clan, gentle yet strong at the same time.

He touched the small bag strapped around his waist which contain the herbs that'll help his fiancée get better.

Kao pulled on the reins, bringing his horse to a halt. He looked up at the sky. Was that his imagination? He sniffed the air, there it was, the smell of burnt things.

Kao drew out his bow and arrow in a flash and pointed it at a nearby bush where he heard a rustle.

"Kao?" a familiar voice gasped. "Kao, is that you?"

Kao pulled back his hood, revealing his light green hair that shone under the sunlight.

A sigh of relief escaped the person's lips as she stumbled out from the shadows and fell on the grass.

Kao's eyes widened as he recognize the blond. "Miyoki!" he put away his bow and jumped off his horse, rushing to the side of his friend.

Kao helped Miyoki into a sitting position, immediately spotting the massive amount of blood on her shoulder.

He moved the girl's hand away and saw a deep ugly gash on her shoulder. "Miyoki, who did this?!" Kao demanded.

The blond seem far more paler than she's supposed to be. "Kao," Miyoki whimpered, "The Karuna village….."

Kao stiffened. "Did something happen to the Karunas?"

Miyoki nodded. "The Karunas….." a tear rolled down her cheek. "The whole Karuna village is destroyed."

Kao's mind went blank, not just because his village is just a few yards away from the Karuna village, also because the Karuna Clan is their family.

"Yuu!" Kao called his horse over, bringing out his first aid bag strapped to the saddle and started bandaging up Miyoki's wound. "Is there any survivor?" he asked the blond in a low voice.

"I don't know," Miyoki sobbed softly. "I don't know…I don't know if he gave anyone mercy."

Kao swiftly finished patching up the wound and stared into Miyoki's wide blue eyes with his dark green ones. "Who did it? The Red Dragon Tribe came back?"

Miyoki shook her head wildly. "It's not them."

Kao grabbed Miyoki's fine shoulder. "Then who is it?

Miyoki clasped her hands over her mouth as she stared at him with her wide eyes, more tears streamed down her cheeks. Seems like the thought of the intruder really frightens the blond.

Kao hugged Miyoki close to his chest.

"Does Motoko know?" Kao tried to change the question.

Miyoki nodded. "We tried to fight him off together, but he was too strong, far more stronger than we thought he is."

"What about Konaro? Where is he?" Kao felt a wave of fear for his loyal brother-like servant.

Kao felt Miyoki stiffen under his touch.

Kao gulped slowly before daring himself to ask the question again. "Miyoki," he said softly, "Is–"

"It's Konaro!" Miyoki pulled away and stared into his dark green eyes. "It's Konaro, he…..he…"

"Is he alright?" Kao pressed.

Miyoki shut her eyes tightly before opening them again. "It's Konaro who destroyed the Karuna Clan!"

Kao froze as he let the news sink in. He forced out a short laugh. "Miyoki…you're joking right?"

"No." She shook her head as she hiccupped softly, trying to rub away her tears with the back of her hand. "We fought him, Motoko and me, but he is far more stronger than we ever thought. He's been hiding his true strength all this time. Kao, he's even stronger than you!"

Kao didn't move, his blood ran cold as he listened to his blond friend.

"He killed…_everyone, _even the children," she whispered. "All those skills he showed us in the past, wasn't even half of his true power."

Kao's bangs shaded his eyes.

"I…I don't know why he killed everyone….." Miyoki waved her hands around, frustrated. "It's not like him at all….he….he was terrifying…..like….like as if he turned into another different person. Motoko was injured…those wounds.…but.…even so he still send me….he still told me to find you…Kao…..he told me to find you quickly…he…."

"Let's go Miyoki," Kao said flatly and stood up.

"H-huh? W-where to?"

Kao climbed onto his horse and reached out his hand to the blond. "To stop Konaro," he said.

Miyoki hesitated when she saw the coldness in the green-haired man's eyes.

"Come on, Motoko is still fighting isn't he?"

Miyoki quickly grabbed his hand and climbed up behind him. Miyoki quickly wrapped her arms around Kao's waist when he suddenly took off.

"Kao?"

The man didn't reply.

"What will you do to Konaro?" Miyako asked.

Kao narrowed his eyes as he stared straight ahead. "He'll definitely pay for his disloyalty."

Miyoki gulped, this is the first time she heard such coldness in Kao's voice.

Not after long, the two warriors reached the place where the Karuna village is supposed to be, but what are left are just ashes and burnt-down houses.

Miyoki gasped when she spotted a familiar figure lying on the ground not far away.

"Motoko!" she cried and stumbled off the horse, rushing to the brownish-orange haired man.

Kao got off his horse and walked slowly to the two, looking at the demolished remain of the once lively village. Far off in the distance the Matsubara village seem untouched which settled down his anxious heart a little bit.

"Motoko!" Miyoki turned the man over onto his back and saw him winch. "Kao, he's still alive!"

Kao kneeled down next to them.

"I'm fine," Motoko wheezed. "Just let me rest for a moment, that Konaro's hit is really painful but they're not powerful enough to kill me, seems like he went easy on me."

"Motoko," Kao spoke, "Where is Konaro?"

Motoko sighed. "He got away, he fled towards the west, I presume to the Blue Forest Mountain."

Kao didn't say anything as he let his bangs shade his eyes again.

"Damn him," Motoko tried to sit up, "I never knew Konaro was that strong and fast at the same time, he must really know how to act if he hid that from us all this time."

"Motoko," Kao spoke again. "Is there any Karuna that lived?"

Motoko sighed and shook his head. "He killed all of them and burnt down the whole village, nothing left, not even a corpse."

Kao stood up and turned to the remains of the village.

"What are you going to do now, Kao?" Motoko asked. "What are you going to do to Konaro?"

Miyoki bit her bottom lip.

"Like what I said to Miyoki…..he's going to pay for his disloyalty," Kao growled.

Motoko glanced at the blond with uneasiness as they stood up. Kao picked up something from the ground.

"Ah, that's Konaro's hair," Motoko told Kao when he spotted the lock of hair in his hand. "I missed his shoulder and sliced that of instead."

Kao turned to the two with a cold look on his face. "Miyoki."

The girl stiffened. "Y-yes?"

"Call out your tracking hounds," Kao walked over and handed the lock of hair to the blond. "Let's settle this now once and for all."

…**..**

A figure gasped as he made his way through the undergrowth. Far in a distance a howl could be heard.

The man almost stumbled over a root in the darkness, the clouds covered up the moon and stars so there isn't really any light to see.

The howl and barks was closer now.

The man glanced back and saw torches not far away.

He raced deeper into the forest as rain started to fall.

For a moment the clouds parted as a ray of moonlight shone onto his long white hair in a low ponytail, turning it into silver before the moon was covered up again. He quickly pulled on his hood.

Up ahead he could see he was nearing a ledge. He skidded to a halt and looked at the ledge on the opposite side four meters away.

I looked back, the light of the torches was still nearing and angry yells could he heard along with the dogs' howl and barks.

He took a few steps back, running forward he kicked off the ground as hard as he could, jumping over the gap. His hands gripped the ledge as he pulled himself over the edge.

He looked back and his dark grey eyes met a pair of dark green ones.

People from all three clans swarmed over the other ledge as they started firing arrows at the black cloaked figure. But the white-haired man's eyes never left his former master's.

"Karuna Konaro! Get over here you coward!"

"Traitor!"

"Worthless garbage!"

"You bastard!"

Karuna Konaro swallowed back the lump in his throat, he tore his gaze away from Kao and raced away into the rocky mountain.

Kao narrowed his eyes, he's not about to let the traitor get away just yet. With a yowl he punched the lower part of a tree next to him, the tree came crashing down across the ledge, forming a bridge.

Kao leaped onto the tree and walked across safely before the others followed.

Not after long they were back on chase.

"Impressive strength," Motoko cooed as he ran alongside the green-haired man.

"Focus Motoko," Kao growled.

Motoko held up his hands in defence.

"He's not far ahead!" Miyoki reported as she caught up with the two.

"Good," Kao looked over his shoulder at their men. "The Matsubaras come with me, the Akatsutsumi and Gotokujis go around and corner him from the other side!"

"Hai!"

Miyoki and Motoko led their clan-mates and parted into two directions.

Konaro panted as he looked around for somewhere to escape. He was about to dart around a boulder but two big hounds suddenly leaped out at him.

With a swift kick he sent the two creatures crashing into the earth.

He turned and saw members of the Gotokuji Clan blocking is way, in the front was one of his closest friend, Miyoki who had her bow and arrow pointed at him.

Konaro turned another way but was already blocked by Motoko and the Akatsutsumis. Motoko held up his massive blade at him.

Konaro started to panic.

"Karuna Konaro! Stop running, you have nowhere to run!" a voice boomed behind him.

He turned around and came face to face with Kao, his very own master. The Matsubaras flanked out behind him.

Konaro's gaze darted around as the fighters closed in on him.

"Karuna Konaro, what is your intention!" Kao drew out his sword and pointed it at him.

By now the little drizzle of rain earlier is starting to fall harder.

Konaro pulled off his hood, allowing the rain to soak his pure white hair as he stared right back at Kao. "I have no intention."

"Then why did you destroy our own clan?!" Motoko demanded.

The grey-eyed man didn't reply.

"Are you planning to wipe out our clans too?" Miyoki asked.

"No," Konaro answered flatly.

"How could you kill your own people then!?" one of the Matsubara yelled, "How could you kill Kushiki?! She was like a sister to me!"

"I should have never let Natsu join the Karuna Clan," another of the Matsubara growled. "He could have still been a Matsubara even if his hair is grey, but now he's dead because he joined the Karuna!"

"How can you call yourself the 'Saviour'?" one of the Akatsutsumi yelled.

"Enough!" Kao suddenly swung a kick at Konaro, his boot collided with his chin, sending him falling back into the muddy ground.

Konaro struggled onto his elbows as Kao pointed the tip of his sword at his throat. The two glared daggers at each other.

"Konaro, you've broken my trust, you've broken your loyalty, what do you have to say for yourself?" Kao growled, his eyes flickered yellow for a moment.

Konaro's eyes flickered red for a moment as he growled back. "There's no need, I know clearly what I am doing!"

Kao's snarl faded as his eyes softened for a moment. "You know I cannot let you go after this right?"

Konaro's glare dulled. "I know."

"Then why?" Kao whispered.

Konaro's hands clutched into fists. "I have my reasons."

Kao's gaze hardened again as Konaro stared right back with the same amount of hostility.

"Karuna Konaro, you have broken your loyalty which is what kept your clan alive, not only that you too betrayed your own clan, with this we can no longer trust you and we cannot let your roam free," Kao spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "So I'll give you one last chance to say what you want."

Konaro chuckled softly.

Kao narrowed his eyes into slits. "What's so funny?"

Konaro lowered his head so that his bangs hid his eyes. "You know this isn't the last, right?"

"The last what?" Kao growled.

Konaro looked up, his eyes boiling bright red. "This is not the last time a Karuna will betray his clan."

Kao's eyes burned bright yellow at he glared at his former servant.

"1000 years from now, another Karuna will rise and once again destroy her clan," Konaro hissed, "Like me she'll wipe her clan out with a single flash of flame, but the only difference between us is that she'll live and raise the Karuna name again."

Kao stomped a foot down on Konaro's chest, forcing him onto his back. "And how is she going to do that?" Kao mumbled, "You're the last Karuna."

Konaro smirked. "Oh is it?"

Kao frowned.

"Are there survivors?" Miyoki inhaled.

"Do you think I'd really let my bloodline die?" Konaro chuckled and jerked his head towards the boulder he wanted to run pass before he got cornered.

Miyoki only noticed then that there was a bag under the slightly overhanging boulder. She gently pulled out the bag and opened it to see a boy with pure white hair.

"It's Kyoya's child!" one of the female Matsubara rushed to Miyoki and took the child from the blond carefully before shielding the chid under her cape from the rain.

Kao looked down at Konaro. "I won't let that happen."

Konaro's smirk didn't vanish. "I've already made the curse Kao Matsubara, you cannot change anything, she'll learn her family history and she'll have the same heart as a pure Karuna. But she'll suffer pain throughout her life, so that she can become stronger after every fall. I might be the end of the Karuna but she'll be the start."

Kao roared and sunk his sword deep into Konaro's chest. "I won't let that happen!"

The white-haired warrior didn't even flinch as his blood slowly mixed with the rain as it started forming into a puddle under him.

"She'll learn to understand the joy of being a Karuna," Konaro whispered as his eyes half closed. "She'll learn the true meaning of loyalty like a true Karuna she'll become."

"You don't even have the right to say that," Kao snapped, "Traitor! I thought you were my loyal servant for life, but I was wrong. I couldn't see through your lies!"

"A Karuna's loyalty can never be broken once it's formed, master," Konaro choked.

"Don't call me that!" the green-haired man spat as he turned his back on his former brother-like figure.

"Your heart were pure Kao," Konaro murmured, "You never lose sight of your goal and you're a great leader, always guiding your people on the right path. The new Karuna will learn a lot from the Matsubara."

Kao spun around and glared down at the dying warrior. "I told you Karuna Konaro! There will _never_ be another Karuna on this world again, ever!"

But the white-haired man didn't seem to hear him. "I'm glad I'm your servant for life."

The green-haired man could hardly hear Konaro's words but he still did.

Konaro's eyes closed. "I'm glad you're my master, Kao."

Silence filled the air as Kao listened to the rain's falling rhythm. He kneeled down next to the fallen white-haired warrior, staring down at him with empty eyes.

Motoko came over and rested a hand on the Matsubara's shoulder. "It's fine if you cry."

"Why should I cry?" Kao asked emotionlessly.

"You know, mourn, grieve?" Motoko kneeled down next to him. "Isn't he your brother?"

"He's a traitor," Kao stated flatly. "He killed his entire clan."

Miyoki walked over to her friends. "But not every person who killed their clan a traitor right? What if he had a good reason?"

"Hn." Kao stood up and turned his back once again on his former servant. "A traitor is a traitor," he muttered as he walked pass the blond, "It doesn't matter if there's a reason or not."

Kao walked towards the Matsubara who held the last Karuna kid. Motoko and Miyoki followed.

"What are you going to do with him?" Motoko asked, walking alongside the green-haired warrior.

"As long as there's a Karuna there'll be a curse," Kao said coldly.

"What? Then do you mean you're going to kill him?" Miyoki gasped.

The female Matsubara held the child protectively as she glared at Kao.

"Hand him over, Mitsuki," Kao reached out his hand.

Matsubara Mitsuki glared daggers at the warrior. "Do you really think I'll let you destroy my servant for life, Kyoya's one and only child?"

"He's cursed Mitsuki," Kao tried to pressure the woman.

"No Kao," Miyoki stood up next to Mitsuki, "You cannot just kill an innocent child."

"The woman has a point," Motoko patted Kao's shoulder.

Kao heaved a sigh. "Fine, does he have a name?"

"Shiro," Mitsuki looked down at the child as if he's her own. "That's what Kyoya said."

Kao turned to face the rest of the clans. "From this moment this child will no longer be called Karuna Shiro, his new name will be _Inuzaki _Shiro," he announced, "As one of the Four…no…_Three_ Protectors, I forbid the word Karuna in front of this boy from now on. No one should ever tell him his family history or _anything _about the Karuna Clan, is that understood?"

Everyone shouted their agreement.

"You should all be heading back, I apologize for dragging you all out this late at night to help me, I'm really grateful," Kao bowed.

"It's fine Kao," Motoko wrapped his arm around the green-haired man's neck. "But what are you going to do about Konaro's body?"

"I'll handle it," he said weakly and walked over to the corpse as the clans started making their way down the mountain.

Kao reached out and touched Konaro's arm, but it was already cold, not a slightest sign of life.

Kao took off his cape and draped it over Konaro's head as Motoko was suddenly next to him.

"I'll help you," the brownish-orange haired man smiled.

Kao nodded his thanks and they both hosted Konaro's body onto their shoulders. Miyoki waited and started walking alongside them.

…**A few days later…**

…**Night-time…**

"Kao-sama actually does care right?" a dark green-haired teenage boy asked his sister.

"Yeah," his sister lazily replied as she read a book on her bed, her dark raven coloured hair hanging loose over the edge of her bed.

"Kao-sama buried Konaro-sama himself," the boy pointed out.

"Right, right, that's very sweet," the sister responded only half-listening.

"Do you think that's what mother said about the relationship between the Karuna and Matsubara?"

"I guess so…" Miko murmured as she turned another page of her book.

"Miko, what do you think will happen to that Shiro kid?" the boy sat on his sister's chair next to her desk.

"Hm?" the sister, Miko, didn't seem to be paying attention. "What did you say, Hyuu?"

Hyuu sighed and sat down on the bed next to her sister. "What do you think will happen to that Karuna…no…Inuzaki kid?"

Miko set down her book next to her and stared into her brother's green eyes with her own. "Hyuu, does it matter?"

"No," Hyuu stared down at his hands. "But he'll never know anything about his family."

Miko thought for a moment then an idea hit her. "That's right!"

She leaped up and jumped into her seat by her desk. She pulled out a thick book from her bottom drawer, blowing the dust off.

"What's that sister?" Hyuu asked as he watched Miko wrote something on the front cover with black ink.

Hyuu went and stood next to his sister for a better look, then his eyes widened.

On the cover his sister wrote in a big neat handwriting: **The Karuna Clan.**

"Miko what are you doing?!" Hyuu gasped as his sister opened up the thick book on the first page.

"Can't you see? I'm writing down the Karuna history," Miko said as she started writing.

"B-but you can't," Hyuu looked over towards the door, expecting their parents to barge in any moment.

"Why?" Miko challenged, but didn't stop her writing.

"Kao-sama already forbids us to speak about the Karuna Clan let alone write about it!" Hyuu hissed, leaning close to his sister.

Miko giggled as she pushed her brother away. "But you said you feel sorry for Shiro for not knowing about his family right? I'm just helping him."

Hyuu's eyes widened. "No…..no, you're not….."

"Yes," Miko grinned, "I'm going to tell him when he's old enough."

"No Matsubara Miko! You can't!" Hyuu cried.

"Shut up Hyuu!" Miko slapped her hand over her brother's mouth. "Do you want mom or dad to know? We'll both get into trouble if they find out."

Hyuu yanked his sister's hand off his mouth. "You dragged me into this!"

"Yes," Miko sat back down in her seat and started writing again, "And now we're both in this _together_."

"I hate you," Hyuu muttered.

"Thanks," Miko smiled, "That's how a Matsubara say I love you."

Hyuu grumbled as he watched his sister engraved the forbidden story into the book.

"Don't worry Hyuu," Miko assured, felling her brother staring at her uneasily. "I'll tell Shiro to not to tell anyone and only to pass on this knowledge onto the rightful people, only Inuzaki children with white or grey hair and grey shade coloured eyes. Family history is a precious thing ya know, I cannot let such a thrilling past slip away with being told ever again."

Hyuu frowned. "I still don't think…."

"Oh Matsubara Hyuu," Miko rolled her eyes at the green-hair boy. "Everything will be _fine_."

**The Matsubara, Gotokuji and Akatsutsumi soon all went their separate ways.**

**Not after long, Matsubara Mitsuki took Inuzaki Shiro far away from the three clans as the Inuzaki village was formed. Miko found Shiro when they both grew older and like she said: she told him about his real clan. But he didn't have the intention to change his Inuzaki name.**

**As the Inuzaki village grew bigger the less people have the old Karuna people's white/grey hair and grey shade coloured eyes since a lot of outsiders joined the Inuzaki family. But once in a while whenever a child has the ancient Karuna's looks they'll be passed onto the knowledge of the Karuna Clan, however none of them tried to follow their ancestor's path.**


	2. Prologue Part Two

**Prologue Part Two**

**Normal POV:**

"Hey!" a woman with beautiful green hair scowled. "I told you to clean up the living room, not making it messier!"

"But mom, onee-chan doesn't want to give me my cap back!" a young boy cried.

The woman narrowed her eyes at her raven-haired daughter.

"Idiot Shou!" the young girl snapped at her younger brother. "This is my cap, Dai took yours!"

"He said he doesn't have it!" the boy named Shou wailed.

"Dai!" the raven-haired teen yelled her older brother's name.

"What is it Kaoru?" Dai appeared in the doorway with an annoyed look.

"Give Shou his cap back!" Kaoru snapped.

Dai smirked. "Who's going to make me?"

"Me of course," a sweet voice spoke behind the young adult.

Dai froze and turned around with a nervous laugh. "O-oh, mom, I didn't know you were here heehee…"

The mother, Mitsuko, smiled _'sweetly'_.

Dai gulped and immediately dashed into his room to get his younger brother's cap.

Mitsuko turned back to the younger siblings. "Now do I have to repeat myself?"

"Uh…" the sister and brother glanced at each other.

"Sorry mom….." Kaoru rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "But….what did you say again?"

"CLEAN THE LIVING ROOM!"

With a yelp Kaoru and Shou got to work in a flash.

"But mom," Dai appeared next to his mother. "Our living room is always like this…"

Mitsuko narrowed her eyes at her eldest son. "Are you saying that I don't keep the place clean? As far as I remember, it was spotless before I went out this afternoon."

"Oh haha…" Dai scratched the back of his head. "But why are you in such a hurry to clean this late? It's already half pass six."

Mitsuko crossed her arms. "Didn't I tell you? Your cousin is coming over."

Both Shou and Kaoru's head shot up.

"Which cousin?" Shou's asked.

"It's not Inva and Lenva, right?" Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "If it is, I'm going over to Miyako's house right now."

"No, it's not them," Mitsuko huffed. "Why do you hate them so much anyway?"

"They're annoying!" Dai and Kaoru yelled at the same time.

Mitsuko rolled her eyes. "That's not how you're supposed to think of your cousins. Anyway, it's Tsume who's coming over."

"YEAH!" Kaoru fist pumped the air while Shou started bouncing up and down on the couch.

Mitsuko was about to raise her voice again at the two but the ring of the doorbell stopped her.

"I'm getting it!" Kaoru yelled dashing towards the door.

"No, I'm going to!" Shou chased after his sister.

The two tackled each other all the way to the front door.

Kaoru was just about to reach the doorknob but Shou grabbed her foot, causing the raven-haired girl to face-plant the ground. The two started wrestling each other.

"Let go Shou!"

"No, you get off me!"

Dai made his way around his fighting siblings easily as he opened the door.

"Hey bro," Dai grinned at his white-haired cousin.

"Hey," Tsume smirked back as they fist bumped.

"Dai, you jackass!" Kaoru yelled from behind her tall brother as she and Shou scrambled to their feet.

"I wanted to open the door!" Shou wailed.

Tsume peered around Dai. "Hi Shou, hi Kaoru," he waved.

"Tsume!" Shou tackled Tsume to the ground with a hug. "You haven't come over for three months!"

"Sorry," Tsume laughed, "I was busy."

"Shou get off," Kaoru growled at her brother. "Tsume is not only for you to hug."

Shou stuck out his tongue at his sister. "I'm not getting off."

"Fine!" Kaoru flopped down onto her brother and cousin into a dog pile. Shou and Kaoru started trying to push each other off.

"Should I join?" Dai chuckled.

"No thanks," Tsume gasped when Shou accidently jabbed his stomach with an elbow.

"Okay," Dai pulled his sibling off his poor cousin. "Give Tsume some space."

Tsume got up and started dusting himself off.

Out of the corner of her eye Kaoru caught a glimpse of a figure; she turned and noticed that someone came along with Tsume.

The girl stood in the shadows a little away. Her face lowered as her bangs covered her eyes. Her hair was long and loose and reaches the back of her knees, her hair was pure white but was somehow outlined dark purple. She wore a black jacket and long black pants with black sneakers. Her lips were pulled into a straight line and she looks about Kaoru's age.

"Tsume," Kaoru whispered to the white-haired boy, "Who's that?"

Tsume followed the raven-haired girl's gaze. "Oh that."

Tsume beckoned the girl to come over with a wave of his hand.

Shou hid behind Tsume and peered around him as the new girl approached.

Tsume turned so that he was facing the three siblings. He rested a hand on the new girl's shoulder.

The girl looked up.

Kaoru gulped as she stared into the girl's clear light grey eyes that seem to reflect her own soul, not giving any emotion away.

"This is Kenero," Tsume introduced. "Karuna Kenero."

"Karuna?" Dai frowned and looked from Tsume to Kenero. "Tsume isn't your last name….."

Tsume smirked his signature smirk. "Yes, this is my sister."

A few second passed as the news sunk into the three siblings.

"What, she's your sister?" Dai yelled.

Tsume nodded, wrapping an arm around the white-haired girl's shoulders and leaned on her. "Yeah she is."

"I thought we only have two girl cousins," Shou looked at his brother for answers.

"Me too," Dai said, eyeing the girl.

Kenero turned away, letting her bangs shade her eyes again.

Tsume stood up straight as he let out an annoyed huff. "Well Kenero _is_ my sister, blood related. If you'd kindly let me through, I'm going to introduce her to uncle and aunt."

The three moved aside as Tsume pushed Kenero into the house.

"Wait," Kaoru turned to her brothers. "Then isn't Kenero also our cousin?"


End file.
